codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Lyoko Warrior- Chapter 2
The New Lyoko-Warrior Chapter 2 The New Foe It's the start of Lee's second week at Kadic Academy and he is starting to get use to things. Jeremy and the others have taken him in as a member of the group. He is known as a nice guy and is both feared and respected, since the fight. At breakfast, he is asked about his past life. "Sooooo Lee, what was Tampa like? Did you have a lot of girlfriends?" Odd asks in his cheerful morning mood. Lee, tired responds to him, "I mean I guess. It's hard to explain, I was dating this one girl and when we broke up life went down hill for me. I miss her, no lie to that, but had her and I not broken up I wouldn't be here or have met you guys." "Aww, well I'm sorry things didn't work out but I'm also glad to have you here with us, Lee," Yumi replies. "It's all good G," Lee responds. The bell rings and everyone gets ready for class, Lee, Yumi, and William going to Mr. Fumet's for social studies, learning about the U.S. for the next few weeks. Lee is able to help explain American culture and what it's like to live there. "Today class, we will be studying The United States of America, Lee isn't that where you came from?" Mr. Fumet anounces. "Yes, what will we be learning, I mean I could tell you all wassup in the States," Lee replies. "We will be studying American culture in this unit, how much do you know?" "Depends on what part of the culture. There's the gang and thug culture, the country and redneck culture, city people, and so many others." "Well," Mr. Fumet says in surprise, "Where did you grow up?" Lee, shocked by the question, responds "I originally grew up redneck and out in the boondocks, or what you may know as farm land. But then I moved to the City of Tampa in Florida, which was pretty rough. Lots of gunshots and gangs like Crips, Bloods, GD's, and others. There's really not much you would want to know about that." "Hmm that doesn't sound good," Mr. Fumet replies. "Do a lot of Americans wear their pants low and wear baggy cloths?" "To be honest with you, it depends on what part of the country you're in. In the rough neighborhoods, most do. Certain gangs wear certain colors. But in the sticks and farm land areas, people tend to wear cowboy boots and drive big pickup trucks," Lee laughs. "I see, so it depends on where you grow up?" "Yes sir," Lee says back. "Interesting, what grade are you in Mr. Lee?" "I'm a 9th grader." "I see, well I'll get on with todays lesson," Mr. Fumet replies. The lesson goes on, Lee not learning much more than he already knew about the U.S. Class ends and it's break time so Lee and the others meet up. "Hey Lee! That was pretty cool how you almost taught the class about America," William says. "Yeah, I didn't know there was that much to it, I thought it was just a fatter version of France," Yumi adds on. "Well," Lee starts "It's not that much different, i grew up learning French so I'm pretty fluent but most others' are not. I've always wanted to come here." "One day you should take us to the States," Ulirch jokes. "To be honest, that would be great. I talked to my mom recently and we got the farm back so it'll be different than the stories I've told y'all," Lee replies cheerfully. "By the way, how old are all y'all?" "Me and Yumi are 15, everyone else is 14 and in eighth grade," William answers back. "What about you?" "15 haha." "Hey Ulrich sweetheart!" Sissi yells. "Can't I get one day without her?" Ulrich sighs. "Ulrich hey- Wait you're that kid who got in that fight, what's you're name?" Sissi says, turning to Lee. "Names none-of-yo-business, who are you?" Lee laughs. "Sissi Delmas, the principles daughter. Can I get your number?" Sissi replies, hitting on Lee. "How bow naw. I'm way to old for you and I wouldn't ever date someone as snobby and stuck up as you. now how bow you get yo-self outta here," Lee says, blank of emotions. "Uhh... Okay sorry to bother you... I'll be leaving now!" Sissi says turning and walking away. "Wow Lee I wish I could get her off my back like that! What's your secret?" Ulirch asks with awe. "It's simple, be straight foward and blank with her. Show no mercy or respect," Lee replies. "Where did you learn that?" Asks Aelita. "Lots of girls who tried to get with me," Lee says back. "So you're a ladies man?" Odd says laughing. "Haha I guess I used to be," Lee laughs back. The bell for class rings and Lee Jeremy, Odd, Ulirch, and Aelita head to Biology with Ms. Hertz. She welcomes the class and gets started right away with the lesson. "Alright now settle down class. Today we'll be learning about a certain species of aracnid, the Scorpion," Ms. Hertz starts. "Eww scorpions?! That's disgusting and creepy," one student shouts. "It'll be alright, it's covered up so it can't get us or anything," Lee reassures the kid. "I'm not going anywhere near it!" He shouts. "Alrighty dude, whatever floats your boat," Lee says giggling. "Now now that's enough of that," Ms. Hertz says. "Would you like to see it first, Lee? Since you think it's so funny." "Aight lemme see it," Lee says standing and walking toward the speciman. "Be careful not to drop the enclosure now, Lee. Now what do you notice?" Ms. Hertz asks. "Well, it's stinger is pretty big and it seems angry cuz' it be tryna' sting me through the glass," Lee replies. "That's a description that could go in a scientific journal," Odd laughs. "Odd, why don't you have a look," Ms Hertz says. "Eeehh you see bugs aren't really my thing," Odd says back, looking scared. "Come on bro it's not a very big deal, it can't get you,'" Lee motions him up, reassuring him. Class continues and they learn more about the aracnid, Jeremy taking a lot of notes on it. The bell rings signaling lunch and the gang meets up. "I think it was rather interesting," Jeremy starts. "Scorpions have a lot of potential." "Bruh that thing was a beast, I take it that it ain't like me though," Lee laughs. "Those things are just plain nasty," Odd says. "You're not scared of them, are you Odd?" Aelita laughs. "Who me!? No," Odd says, with his voice a little shaky. "Can we just eat and not talk about nasty bugs please and thank you." "Alrighty G," Lee giggles. "Jeremy, has there been any X.A.N.A. activity lately?" Yumi asks. "I'll launch a superscan after lunch, I'll taxt you guys if it picks anything up," Jeremy replies. "Yo sorry to innerupt' but deez taters are good," Lee says with a mouthful of food. "What's a tater?" asks William. "Potatoes haha, sorry I was raised in the country part of the States," Lee answers. "Oh that makes sense," Ulirch laughs. The lunch bell rings and Jeremy heads to his room to launch a superscan. It immediately picks up an activated tower. He calls the gang and they head to the factory. "What do you think X.A.N.A. is up to now," Ulrich questions. "I don't know," Jeremy replies. "I haven't seen or heard anything unusual on the news. Anyway, head to the scanners, get ready for some hot weather!" The Warriors are virtualized and are in sight of the activated tower when they see a new monster. "What is that?" Ulrich asks. "Yo, Odd. You might wanna sit this one out, that there is a Scorpion," Lee says, being able to see what the new foe is. "Odd watch out!" Jeremy calls from Earth. The Scorpion shoots a kind of poison from it's tail and hits Odd, taking half of his Life Points. "Odd!" Jeremy yells "You've just lost fifty Life Points!" "Believe me Jeremy, I can tell," Odd calls back. "I'll take care of this one!" Lee yells, throwing a knife at it, but misses. "I got it, TRIANGULATE!" Ulrich shouts, attacking the monster. "Gotcha you oversized bug!" Aelita proceeds to deactivate the tower and the Warriors return to Earth. "Wow I can't believe X.A.N.A. programed a new monster, he must be watching us from class," William says. "Maybe the activated tower was him gaining access to Jeremy's notes on his computer," Yumis adds. "Well we may never know, but for now I think it's time for us to head to bed," Jeremy replies. "I'll look into it though, just to make sure." "Goodnight homies, catch y'all tomorrow," Lee says to the group. "Goodnight Lee, sleep well," The group says back to him. When Lee gets back to his room, he calls his mother and little sister. His mom, Laura D'angelo, answers within one time of the phone ringing. "Lee, is that you?" His mother asks over the phone. "Yes. Are y'all coming to visit anytime soon?" Lee answers back. "We'll be there in about two-three weeks, lovey. Belle wanted to bring you your guitar and your cat, to help you when you're feeling down," She replies back. "She's such an awesome lil' sister. I can't wait to see you guys and have Jasmine keep me company at night. Anyway mom, Imma get some sleep, goodnight, love ya'. Give Belle a hug for me and don't forget to feed Jasmine," Lee says. "Alrighty sweetheart, get some rest. I love you too, so does Belle and Jazz." Lee hangs up the phone and goes to sleep, ready to see his mom, sister, and cat soon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Characters Category:FanFiction __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__